Many forms of electronic circuitry that include a local oscillator commonly require synchronization of the local oscillator with an associated input signal. For example, the oscillator associated with raster-type formation of the display in a conventional television receiver is typically synchronized with the received broadcast signal. The broadcast video signal includes synchronization information at the beginning of each horizontal video scan line of information needed to form a displayable image. In applications where the video synchronizing signal is relatively stable, as in video signals received from a broadcast studio, synchronization of a local oscillator is relatively easier than when synchronizing on video signals derived, for example, from a video cassette recorder (VCR).